Knocking On Heaven's Door!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Kaiba wakes up in a strange place not remembering who he is. He meets a girl who claims that they're in the afterlife, fighting against a silver haired girl they call Angel. Skeptical, he talks to her, and ends up getting stabbed. But he doesn't die, since he's dead. He joins the Battlefront to fight against their fates, and ends up remembering who he is and finding his purpose.
1. The Afterlife?

"_You know, once we all gotten to know you, you're amazing…Kaiba? Seto!"_

A brunette haired boy wakes up, finding himself lying on the ground, facing a dark starry night sky. His icy blue eyes, flits down to his black high school uniform.

"Ugh…why am I wearing this uniform? And…I can't remember a thing. Why's that?" he asks himself. He goes through his mind, realizing that he indeed has no recollection of himself. This alarmed him greatly.

"It's about time you woke up." He hears a female voice say.

The brunette haired boy looks over, finding a black haired girl in front of him…and that she's holding a sniper.

"Who are…"

"Welcome. To the Limbo Battlefront." She says, turning around, smiling.

The boy stares at her. The girl has violet eyes, her black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a sailor hat with it. The moonlight dims from the clouds covering the clouds.

"Hmmm," the girl grunts, adjusting the sniper.

"Hey!" the boy says.

"I know that this is sudden," the girl says ignoring him. "But could you join up with us?"

"Huh? Join up?" the brunette repeats.

"Yeaaah, well, since you're here, that means that you're _dead._"

"What? Dead?" the boy asks, more confused than ever.

"Look here kid. This is the afterlife. You're dead. Don't fight, you get obliterated. Deal with it, and join us."

"Obliterated? By who?"

"I guess by him. _God_, I mean." The girl says.

"What do you want me to join exactly?"

"The Limbo Battlefront. Our name kind of changes a lot. It started as The Afterlife Battlefront. But afterlife sounds like we accepted our fate. So we changed it. We've been changing names ever since. Right now it's Limbo Battlefront. Before it was The Passive Ideally Dead Battlefront. Woah, were people pissed about that. Do you have an idea?"

The boy eyes the patch on the girl's school uniform. _SSS Rebel Against Fundamentals. _He reads.

"Is that a…real gun?"

The girl scoffs. "'Is that a real gun?' No duh. Everyone who comes here has the same reaction…look, you're gonna need to become more flexible. Accept things the way they are."

"Accept things? Then what should I do?"

"You should fight."

"Against who?"

"Her. Angel." The girl replies, letting the boy look through the glass, zooming in up close on the view of a girl. She has blue crystal eyes and long silver hair that reaches to her knees.

_This girl is crazy. Is she really going to shoot her?! think she is…_ The brunette head thought to himself.

"You're seriously going shoot her? Why can't you guys go up to her and just talk?"

The girl's eyes widen, and she throws her sniper down, and faces him. "What?! Are you crazy?! You can't just waltz to her and just _talk!_ Are you an idiot or dumbass?! Go die!"

The boy stares at her in reply.

"Well, you can't actually die around here. It's supposed to be a joke, since, well, you're already dead. What do you think, funny?" the girl says randomly.

"You know, I'll take my chances with that girl, rather than hanging around with some crazy highschool girl with some kind of sniper." The boy retorts.

The girl's eyebrow twitches. "I'm on _your _side! If you like, I won't aim at her directly, I'll go for the legs. A little trust here, okay?"

"Hmm…." _Sure, I'll trust her, in the fact that she has a sniper._

"Hey! Matilly!" somebody shouts with a Brooklyn accent. The boy turns, seeing a blonde haired boy running towards them with a gun sling behind his back. For some reason, the brunette haired boy felt some irritation and annoyance when he sees the boy's face.

"What's up with the recruit of our newbie there? We'll get him not matter it takes to join our group and-" he stops, seeing that Matilly did a facepalm.

They both stare at him. The girl's eyebrow twitches in agitation. "…Joey you friggin idiot! Don't just come up running to me out of your position! And for the 50th time, the name is Matilda!" she exclaims.

Joey shrugs.

The brunette gets up, and starts walking down the stairs to the court. "I'll just take my chances with her." the boy says flatly.

Matilly grabs her head. "Arghhhhhhhhh! What the HELL, I used to be such a good recruiter!" Matilly shouts in frsutartion.

The boy rolls his eyes. _This all doesn't make sense. And those two are nuts. The real issue here is that I need to find out where I really am and who I am._

He sees the long haired silver girl, 'Angel' in which Joey and Matilly called her, and calls out, "Excuse me,"

The silver haired girl turns to him.

"Listen…there are these two kids up there with some guns, and they're trying to take a shot at you, and they think that you're some kind of angel." He explains.

She cocks her head. "But I'm not any kind of angel."

"Of course not." The boy says, relieved that he might've found a normal person.

"I'm the Student Body Council President." She states.

"Oh. I'm so stupid, why did I fall for that…? I don't even know who I am! I should go to the hospital or something…" he mutters to himself, turning away.

"There aren't any hospitals." The girl says in her soft voice.

"...What?"

"It's because nobody gets sick here."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone who enters this world is, _dead._"

There it is again. The whole, afterlife being dead thing.

"I get it. You're in on this too. What is wrong with all of you?!" are you guys responsible for my amnesia too?! the boy asks, getting angry.

"Amnesia is not uncommon in this world. People who die in any kind of accident before they get here hurt their head and forget their memories." The silver haired says bluntly.

"Then why don't you prove it? If I'm dead, then prove that I can't die here!" the boy says skeptically.

The girl steps forward. "Hand sonic." A blade appears out of her sleeve.

In disbelief, the boy watches her run towards him, with the blade in her hand. She raises it, and jabs it into his chest.

He blacks out.

**A/N: This is based off the anime, Angel Beats. It's an amazing anime. Watch it before you read this fanfic-I don't any the Yu-Gi-Oh characters nor the plot of Angel Beats. Please review or comment! **


	2. Welcome To The Battlefront!

The brunette haired boy wakes up, gasping for air. He slaps his head. What just happened last night…? He remembers the startling memory of that girl stabbing him…

"Well you're finally awake." He hears a voice say.

He sits up, seeing the girl last night, Matilly.

"What just happened…?" he mutters, in shock. He looks down at his bare chest, trying to see if there's a stab wound, finding nothing. He glances over to the side, seeing that there's a bloodied shirt.

"So it's true…! And that hurt like hell!"

"Well, you finally caught on." Matilly says, rolling her eyes. She leans on her chin. "I never caught your name. Do you remember anything?" she asks.

The boy thinks about it. "…Yamazaki." Though he feels a deep sadness and regret when he states that.

"First name?" Matilly asks.

Yamazki shakes his head.

"Ah, just meet us at—"

Suddenly the door slams open. It reveals an Egyptian white haired boy, with a huge…battle axe.

"Great, not another one…" Yamazaki mumbles. He points the axe to him.

"So you're the bastard who refused to not join the Battlefront." He growls.

Matilly sighs loudly. "Cut it out Bakura. You have to admit that the kid had guts to not say no to me. And to confront Angel and get stabbed in the chest."

Bakura glances over to her and back to Yamazaki. He growls again. "Whatever. Come Matilda, we need you at the hideout."

She nods, and glances over to Yamazaki. "Come to the principal's office. It's down the hallway. We'll be inside." With that said, she and Bakura walked out.

Yamazaki sighs, and puts on his shirt. He walks out down the hallway, and takes hold of the doorknob. However, the ceiling above him opens, and a huge hammer comes out.

"…Huh?" The hammer than hits the poor brunette, with him crashing out of the window. He blacks out once again.

"…You're About To Die Battlefront!"

"But it sounds like I'm about to die."

"Not to you, to that Angel girl!"

Yamazaki wakes up, finding himself in a room surrounded by people.

Matilly gives a frustrated sigh. "Does anyone else have an idea? Anybody?"

"Hey look, the new guy's finally awake! Maybe he has an idea!" a white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes says, noticing him. However, the others ignore him.

"Oh, how about Premonition Battlefront?" a boy with tri colored spiky haired suggests. For some reason, this makes Yamazaki feel intense despite and competition with this boy.

"If only we had a premonition before we _actually died!?_" Matilly shouts, obviously that comment making her angry.

"How about this, Of Course We're Going To Die And Come Back To Life Battlefront!" a boy with a frizzy ponytail suggests.

Matilly's eye twitches. "Idiot! First of all, that's to long, and second, it sounds like we're giving up!" Matilly yells, slamming the desk.

She then notices Yamazaki's prescence. "So you're awake."

"Maybe we should name it, The Wright Brothers!" Joey exclaims.

Matilly snaps to him, and slaps him on the face.

"Ouch!" Joey cries out, his face red from the smack.

"Anyway," she says, turning to Yamazaki. "You had plenty of time to think up something, so tell us what you think."

"What do you mean?" he asks, annoyed.

"I mean for you to think up a new name for the Limbo Battlefront." Matilly says, getting impatient.

"Screw The All of You Battlefront," Yamazaki replies sarcastically.

"Hey kid, you got some nerve thinking you can back sass Matilly like that," an Egyptian boy says, drawing out a sword.

"Why the hell is everyone always trying to kill me?! Look here ass wad, leave me out of this!" the brunette exclaims, jumping to his feet.

"What did you say?!" the Egyptian boy says, fiddling with the sword in his hand.

"I'd rather get obliterated than to be stuck in here with all of you!" Yamazaki says angrily.

"You're willing to get obliterated without a fight?" a girl asks, who has long frizzy blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Yes!"

"You're willing to become a water flea?"

"Yes! Wait—what? A water flea?!" Yamazki says, confused.

"Ha! Do you think us humans are the only ones with souls! Remember the animals?" the blonde girl says, rolling her eyes.

"You might get reincarnated as a clam! Or maybe a crab! Or maybe even a snail! It could happen!" a girl with pale purple hair tied up in a yellow ribbon exclaims.

"What?! No way!" Yamazaki says with uncertainty.

"Go on! Get the hell out of here! Listen to Angel and you'll get reborn as a clam!" Bakura says, jabbing his axe at Yamazaki.

"Yeah, get out of here and turn into a clam and get eaten by humans! That's make for a great life span!" Joey adds on.

Yamazaki shoots an angry glance at him. Somehow, he recognizes all of these people, yet couldn't put his finger on it. But he couldn't help but wonder."

"A…clam?" he says, picturing those clams at the fish market.

"C'mon guys, lighten up! There's no need to kick the guy out! I mean, he'll die out there so easily like he did getting kicked out with the hammer," Matilly says, who couldn't help but snicker.

"You all knew about that?!" Yamazaki shouts.

They all only laugh in reply.

"Consider it as the Battlefront's welcome. It happened to all the newbies." The brunette with the pointy brunette hair says.

"Besides, it's not the rules or morals of the…um…what the hell's our name again?" Matilly asks the group expectantly.

"The Clam Battlefront!" Joey exclaims.

"Ah yes, the Clam Battlefront—" A deadly expression shoots across Matilly's face.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joey screams, being kicked out of the window to his death.

Everyone just looks out of the window, with no worry or fear. Only boredom. Yamazaki's eyebrow is twitching.

"Let's just call ourselves The Battlefront," Matilly says decidedly, like nothing happened.

"But how do you know for sure that we'll be reincarnated as anything else but human? Who saw that happened? You don't know for sure!" Yamazki asks, speaking up.

"Of course we all don't know for sure! But Buddism doesn't say that we'll all be reborn as humans! We can reborn as animals too!"

"You see, this world is a plane for human souls to come here and, 'pass on' because we're all full of regret or something." The blonde haired girl explains.

"There's also another world form here, The Afterlife." A girl with short brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes says.

"The Afterlife? I thought that this was the afterlife!" Yamazaki points out.

"Yes, but let's make it specific. This is like limbo. Souls to pass on? So once we pass on, we get obliterated, and reincarnated." Matilly says.

"As a clam!" the boy with the pointy hair exclaims.

Matilly gives him a glare.

"It turns out that the Egyptians had the right religion. There's an afterlife for souls." Bakura says, having a bitter look on his face.

"It's how it works. If you're a troubled soul who died unexpectedly or brutally, or had an unfair life, you get transported here, limbo. If you're a soul that died naturally, of old age, or had a peaceful life, you're transported into The Afterlife.

"Like I said, once you let go of your regrets, you get reincarnated, you die again as your reincarnation, and if you had a good life as your reincarnation, you go to The Afterlife." Matilly explains.

"What happens when you don't move on as your reincarnation?" Yamazaki asks.

"The process starts all over again." The boy says with the frizzy ponytail.

"So why don't you guys just move on? It sounds like a fair choice," Yamazaki says logically.

The whole group shakes their head.

"You have _no idea_ what we went through in our lives before." Bakura says, anger burned on his face.

"As long as we fight for our existence in this world, we live on. Think about it. if you get lucky and get reincarnated as a human—good for you! But you'll no longer be the person you were before. You're original conscious will disappear, and a new conscious will take over your self." Matilly says gravely.

"What are you guys…trying to accomplish if you want to live on?" Yamazaki questions.

"Our goal is to take down Angel. Once we do that, this world will belong to us!" the Egyptian boy with the blonde hair says.

"You're new here, so of course you're confused. But if you stick with us, you'll get the hang of this crazy world. So are you with us? Or not?" Matilly asks, extending her hand.

Yamazaki eyes it. "Hold it there. what about my memories?"

"Amnesia is not uncommon when you came here. you'll regain it eventually. Who knows? Maybe you'll remember some memories by the people in here. they could've been apart of your life before." Matilly shrugs. "That's just a theory. So are you in?"

Yamazaki looks around the strange group.

Matilly smiles with impatience in it. "Make up your damned mind already—"

The door slams open, revealing Joey. "Matilly, what da hell?!" Suddenly, the hammer activates, once again slamming him out of the window.

"Idiot. Fell for our own trap." The blonde girl says, shaking her head.

"Besides, you need to a password to enter. This protects us from Angel. So will you make up your mind?"

Yamazaki looks at her. he gives a sigh. "Fine. What's the password?"

Matilly smiles. "There is no such thing as fairness in life."

"That's stupid." Yamazaki mumbles.

"What did you say?!" Matilly asks, threateningly raising her hand. Yamazaki backs away and shake his head, seeing the effects of her anger.

"Anyway, introductions. This guy over here is Tristan." She says, pointing over to the pointy haired brunette.

He smiles. "Welcome aboard." Yamazaki gets a strange wave a recognition.

"Those three are Miho, Tea, and Mai. They're part of the Distraction Division. They perform bands for us to carry our operations." Matilly says, waving over to the three girls.

"Hi." They all say. There it is again for Yamazaki. Recognition.

"This guy is Duke. A complete playboy if you ask me." Matilly says, bonking the boy with the frizzy haired ponytail.

"Hey!" Duke exclaims.

"That boy over there is Ryou." Matilly says, pointing to the white haired boy.

"But…he looks like…" Yamazaki glances over to Bakura.

Matilly shrugs. "Turns out that they're distant reincarnations of each other.

"How—"

"Moving on! This dude here is Marik, who has some temper—"

"Look who's talking." He interrupts.

Matilly smacks him on the head, and flashes a smile at Yamazaki. "Of course you already know Bakura and Joey, who's that idiot who crashed out the window," she says, jutting her head over to the entrance.

"But last and least—"

"Hey!"

"Is Yugi."

Yamazaki's eyes widen, recognizing that name from almost anywhere…Yugi…

"_Kaiba, maybe we can be friends someday."_

"_Not a chance. I'm always on my own."_

Yamazaki hears in his head. "I…think I know you…" he says to Yugi.

"All of you. Except for you Matilda." Yamazaki says.

She shrugs. "I'm okay with that, as long as you're saying my name correctly."

"Yeah…I'm getting that feeling too." Yugi says, glancing up to him.

"I think…my name is also Kaiba." Yamazaki says. He feels a deep bitterness and anger when he says that.

The whole group's eyes widen. "Kaiba?!"

"As in, The Seto Kaiba?" Matilly asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Seto…Kaiba?" Yamazaki says, confused.

"You must not remember…but in short, you were a huge asshole with a huge ego." Tristan says.

Yamazaki stares at him.

"Should we tell him…?" Yugi asks Matilly uncertainly.

"Might as well. But do you all know why he's here and how he died?"

The whole group shakes their head. "We all died while he was alive." Mai says.

"What's going on?" Yamazaki asks, confused.

"Well, like everyone knows in Japan, you were the CEO of Kaibacorp. A teenage billionare and prodigy." Ryou says.

"And the greatest duelist around, until Yugi showed up." Duke says, glancing over to him. Yugi shakes his head.

"And you also had a brother, named Mokuba." Tea continues.

Everyone then stays silent.

"That's all?" Yamazaki says expectantly.

"We don't know how you died, because all of us were somewhere else or we died before you when it happened." Miho says.

"But…why Yamazaki? Isn't your last name Kaiba?" Marik points out.

Yamazaki glances out of the window, not knowing what to think.

"…Just call me Seto. Up until now, I'm not really sure who I am."

"That's so…weird." Yugi says, scrunching his nose.

"I assumed that you knew me back then. Were we friends?" Seto asks.

Everyone glances over to each other. Tristan and Duke looked like they were about to say something, but Yugi jumps in.

"Of course Kai-I mean Seto. We were friends." he says, smiling.

"Overall, welcome to the crew." Matilly says.

**A/N: Let me explain myself to all of you readers. Yamazaki is Seto's original last name before he was adopted by Gozaburo. It isn't a fact, I made it up myself. If you're confused, from here on, everyone calls him Seto. I also added on my own original things to the Angel Beats plot if you're wondering. Until then, review or comment please!**


End file.
